


The Long Wait

by Madquinn13



Series: Doctor Mechanic Week [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Mechanic Week Day Eight: Creator’s Choice. </p><p>I did a modern Alpha Omega fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Wait

Abby was getting ready for the day. She kept looking back to the bed where Raven laid. Abby smiled to herself, last night she finally had mated with the younger omega. Abby felt like she was trying to get Raven in her bed for years, when it was really only six months. Raven was the only one who could affect her this way. Ever since she first met Raven she hadn’t been able to get her off her mind. She couldn’t concentrate on anything but Raven. Her scent was intoxicating. It threw everything about Abby off. She was used to omegas throwing themselves at her. Being the powerful Alpha she was, you had to get used to it fast. But Raven never did. She could see how it affected her, how if Abby so chose her wants would filter into the air, Raven would stiffen and bite her lower lip but that was it. Abby kept doing it sending out stronger and stronger waves trying to get something out of the younger omega but nothing ever happened.

Until it did.

Abby had Raven alone in a room, it was the only way to get answers from her.

“How to stay in check so well. Everyone else are practically throwing themselves at me after that last wave, yet you don’t seem that bothered.” She stared Raven down. “What are you up to?” She asked raising an eyebrow at her. “How do you do it Raven?”

“You do affect me! Do you know how hard it is not to throw myself at you right now! All I want is for you to take me against the wall right now!” She hissed. “But I’m not going to be like those dumbasses. I’m not giving in to the stupid basic wants.” Raven glared at her. “Face it you only want me this much because I’m the only one who isn’t throwing themselves at you!”

“Don’t tell me what I want or feel!” Abby had Raven pinned up against the wall now. “The reason I want you is because of who you are. Not because you’re the only one I can’t have!” Abby stared her down. “I’ve never seen anyone as smart as you. You’re fantastic. You’re amazing! Honestly Raven you’re better than one of a kind. I think I love you. But no you’re being too much of an ass to even stop and think about how I feel about you!”

“Are you kidding me? How I’m being too much of an ass for not thinking about how you feel? You have me pinned against a fucking wall!” She yelled at her. “Now get off me!” She pushed Abby hard but the alpha didn’t even budge.

“Just listen to me for once. I want you. I need you. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you understand how I feel about you.” Abby tilted Raven’s head up so she could stare into her eyes. “You have to trust me Raven.”

“I’m trying.” Raven sighed. Abby backed away from her.

“Tomorrow I want to talk to you okay? Just talking, just us.” Abby smiled at her. “Just promise to keep an open mind.”

“Fine.” Raven had her arms crossed over her chest.

The next day Abby was presently surprised to see that Raven actually did come.

“What did you want Abby?” Raven was back to leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

“What can I do to prove to you that I love you.”

“Nothing.” Raven sighed. “Just let me leave. I don’t know why I even came back.”

“I think I do. I think you want me to just take you already.” Abby had one hand on Raven’s cheek. “You want me, I want you. So what’s stopping us.” She started to stroke Raven’s cheek. “Just one little kiss. If it doesn’t help then we forget all about it.”

“Fine. One little kiss.” Raven relented. Abby didn’t give her a second to change her mind and she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Raven’s. She was trying to give her every chance to back away or deepen it. Raven responded with the latter. She pulled the alpha closer, her legs parting slightly as did her lips. Abby grinned into the kiss and lifted her slightly, Raven wrapped her legs around her waist.

“Fine. I need you too. But no here.”

“Okay we’ll go to my place.”

A day and night of non stop bliss and now Abby was finishing up a video call in her home office.

“You have some nerve.” Raven was clothed just in the sheet that was covering her in bed. “Leaving me alone in bed.” She walked over to Abby, hips swaying with extra umpf. She crawled into Abby’s lap and pulled her into a deep kiss. “Don’t you want to see if we can beat our record from last night?” She started to kiss down Abby’s neck.

“I will be more than happy to see if we can Raven but right now I need to finish this work video call.” Abby was trying hard not to laugh as Raven blushed and hide her face from the camera. “Just give me a minute guys.” She turned off the camera and mic. “Why don’t you go wait for me in bed?” Abby couldn’t help but eye the bite mark on Raven’s shoulder. It was already healed but every tooth mark was detailed. It was a picture perfect example of a mating bite from love.

“Fine but hurry up or I’ll start without you.” Raven teased.


End file.
